warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan/Week Seven
WEEK SEVEN, NOMINATIONS Rule: Berrynose is safe from nominations as reward for winning last week's challenge. Superpower Holder: Ferncloud Voice-over: After Dovewing's eviction, the housemates have decided to throw a party in the lounge. (zooms in to lounge, Hazeltail is holding a clipboard and a pen) Hazeltail: Party hats? Brambleclaw: Check. Hazeltail: Balloons? Bluestar: Check Hazeltail: Party games? Ferncloud: Check! Hazeeltail: Cheesecake? Ashfur: Check! Hazeltail: Nachos? (no answer) Hazeltail: Cloudtail, where's the nachos? (Cloudtail comes in with an empty nachos dish) Cloudtail: I ate it. Sorry. Hazeltail: (groans) W''hy did I put Cloudtail on nachos duty? Anyway, do we have the other food? Sandstorm: Almost done! The brownies are in the oven. (oven beeps) Sandstorm: Ooh, they're ready! (Sandstorm goes in to the kitchen and comes back with the brownies) Hazeltail: Let's get this party started! Icecloud: Wooo! (Hollyleaf is eating a brownie) Hollyleaf: Wow, these are good! Hey Whitestorm. come try a brownie! Whitestorm: Nah, I think I'll go to sleep. Hollyleaf: Why? It's only (glances at clock) 3:30AM! Whitestorm: We have to nominate today remember? Hollyleaf: So? Let's party! Whitestorm: No, I'm gonna go to bed. Hollyleaf: Suit yourself. (crappy electronic song comes on) Hollyleaf: WOOOOOO! LET'S DANCE! (everyone starts dancing) Lionblaze: This is the best party ever! Bluestar: What? I can't hear you over the music! Lionblaze: I said this is the best party ever! Bluestar: Thistleclaw looks good in leather? Lionblaze: No, I said... Oh never mind, forget it Bluestar: Ok! (goes back to dancing) Big Brother: Housemates, it's 4AM, go to sleep. Everyone but Whitestorm: Aww! :( (everyone enters the bedroom) (Whitestorm is sleeping on the bed looking as adorable as physically possible) Bluestar: Aww, he's so cute! Ferncloud: I just wanna take a photo! Cloudtail: Have my camera! (Ferncloud takes a photo) Ferncloud: I'm so posting this on Facebook! (Everyone is sleeping) Big Brother: HOUSEMATES WAKE UP! (Everyone is startled) Cloudtail: Big Brother! I was having such a wonderful dream.... Ferncloud: About Brightheart? Cloudtail: No! Hazeltail: About me!? :D Cloudtail: What in the name of Starclan? No. Ashfur: What then? Cloudtail: I was having such a magnificent dream where everybody and everything in the world was nachos... Let me go back to sleep so I can dream again! Berrynose: (rolls eyes) Cloudtail! Big Brother: Tough luck. Get up, the breakfast is ready! (in the kitchen) Cloudtail: Wow what an epic breakfast! Big Brother: Housemates, do you like the look of this breakfast? Everyone: Yes! Big Brother: Well you can't have it... Yet. Cloudtail: WHY???? D: Big Brother: Because you have to nominate first! Everyone to the lounge. (All cats are in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, as you know, Dovewing was evicted last night and she had a superpower to give out. Here she is via video-link to reveal the holder. Dovewing: Hi housemates! Since you all of you hate me except for a couple, this was an obvious choice. The superpower goes to... Ferncloud! Ferncloud: NOOOO! I don't want the superpower! I hate nominating! D: Big Brother: Too bad. Now, before you nominate, remember Berrynose cannot be nominated because he won last week's challenge. Berrynose: Oh yeah! Cloudtail: ''Now ''who will I nominate? Big Brother: Someone other than Berrynose. Now, everyone to the nominations room. (in the nominations room) Big Brother: Housemates, it be time to nominate. Berrynose, as you won the challenge, you will nominate first. (Berrynose enters the chamber) Big Brother: Berrynose, nominate now. Berrynose: For 3 points I nominate CLOUDTAIL. He told me straight out he was gonna nominate me next week, which was last week, so that makes it this week, but he can't nominate me now. Hehe! Big Brother: That confused the heck outta me, but accepted. You have 2 points left. Berrynose: For 2 points I nominate FERNCLOUD. This is purely a strategic vote. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: CLOUDTAIL 3 FERNCLOUD 2 Ashfur 0 Bluestar 0 Brambleclaw 0 Hazeltail 0 Hollyleaf 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Sandstorm 0 Whitestorm 0 Big Brother:Whitestorm, to the chamber. (Whitestorm enters) Big Brother: Whitestorm, nominate now. Whitestorm: For 3 points I nominate FERNCLOUD, because she took a photo of me without my permission! D: Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Whitestorm: For 2 points I nominate HOLLYLEAF. During the party yesterday morning, she kept trying to push me to stay awake and I had to explain to her multiple times I wanted to go to sleep. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FERNCLOUD 5 CLOUDTAIL 3 HOLLYLEAF 2 Ashur 0 Bluestar 0 Brambleclaw 0 Hazeltail 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Sandstorm 0 Whitestorm 0 Big Brother: Ashfur, to the chamber. (Ashfur enters) Big Brother: Ashfur, nominate now. Ashfur: For 4 points I nominate HAZELTAIL. I just realised how great she is at challenges, and I'm not very good, so if there was a challenge where the loser was evicted, she would cause me to be evicted. Big Brother: Accepted. You have one point left. Ashfur: For one point I nominate WHITESTORM. Out of all the cats in the house, I've bonded with him the least. Big Brother: Accepted. Not nominating Brambleclaw this week? Ashfur: Oh no I forgot! Can I have an extra point? Big Brother: No, cause then I'd have to give everyone else another point! Ashfur: Aww... Table: FERNCLOUD 5 HAZELTAIL 4 CLOUDTAIL 3 Hollyleaf 2 Whitestorm 1 Ashfur 0 Bluestar 0 Brambleclaw 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Sandstorm 0 Big Brother: Ferncloud, to the chamber. Ferncloud: Already? Big BrotherL Yes, get in there! (Ferncloud enters) Big Brother: Ferncloud, today, you are going to hit someone for a six. Ferncloud: Oh StarClan, this doesn't mean what I think it does, does it? Big Brother: This week, you will give one cat SIX points! Ferncloud: (wails) NO! I hate this so much! D: Big Brother: Ferncloud, who are you nominating and why? Ferncloud: (massive sigh) For 6 points, I will nominate... BLUESTAR, because in the challenge I noticed she was really mean to my daughter, and when I talked to her about it, she didn't even say sorry! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BLUESTAR 6 FERNCLOUD 5 HAZELTAIL 4 Cloudtail 3 Hollyleaf 2 Whitestorm 1 Ashfur 0 Brambleclaw 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Sandstorm 0 Big Brother: Ashfur, to the chamber. Ashfur: I've already been! Big Brother: You have? Well in that case, Hollyleaf, to the chamber. (Hollyleaf enters) Big Brother: Hollyleaf, nominate now. Hollyleaf: For 4 points I nominate WHITESTORM, 'cause he's no fun! He went to bed waaaay early in the party! Big Brother: Hollyleaf, that's his decision. Hollyleaf: Yeah, but it was only 4AM, accept please? (adorable kitty eyes) Big Brother: Don't look at me like that! Okay, accepted! You have 1 point left. Hollyleaf: Yaaaaay! For 1 point I nominate CLOUDTAIL, because he ate the nachos that was meant for the party! Big Brother: Acceped. Table: BLUESTAR 6 FERNCLOUD 5 WHITESTORM 5 Cloudtail 4 Hazeltail 4 Hollyleaf 2 Ashfur 0 Brambleclaw 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Sandstorm 0 Big Brother: Brambleclaw, to the chamber (Brambleclaw enters) Big Brother: Brambleclaw, nominate now. Brambleclaw: For 3 points I nominate SANDSTORM, cause she made my leg bleed! Big Brother: No, you tripped over Brambleclaw: Only 'cause she said she was ahead of me, so I ran past her! Big Brother: Guess that'll teach you not to run in tunnels. Brambleclaw: D: Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Brambleclaw: For 2 points I nominate ASHFUR. He's still after meh! D: Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BLUESTAR 6 FERNCLOUD 5 WHITESTORM 5 Cloudtail 4 Hazeltail 4 Sandstorm 3 Ashfur 2 Hollyleaf 2 Brambleclaw 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Big Brother: Icecloud, to the chamber. (Icecloud enters) Big Brother: Icecloud, nominate now. Icecloud: For 4 points I nominate BLUESTAR, because she kicked me down a hole and left me there. Big Brother: Accepted, You have 1 point left. Icecloud: For 1 point I nominate HAZELTAIL, she's really bossy, especially when it comes to parties. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BLUESTAR 10 FERNCLOUD 5 HAZELTAIL 5 WHITESTORM 5 Cloudtail 4 Sandstorm 3 Ashfur 2 Hollyleaf 2 Brambleclaw 0 Icecloud 0 Lionblaze 0 Big Brother: Hazeltail, to the chamber, (Hazeltail enters) Big Brother: Hazeltail, nominate now. Hazeltail: For 3 points I nominate ICECLOUD because she's been very rude to me. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points remaining. Hazeltail: For 2 points I nominate WHITESTORM, because he's distancing himself from the group, and I think that's him being strategic, Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BLUESTAR 10 WHITESTORM 7 FERNCLOUD 5 HAZELTAIL 5 Cloudtail 4 Icecloud 3 Sandstorm 3 Ashfur 2 Hollyleaf 2 Brambleclaw 0 Lionblaze 0 Big Brother: Cloudtail, to the chamber. (Cloudtail enters) Big Brother: Cloudtail, nominate now. Cloudtail: For 3 points, I nominate HAZELTAIL, 'cause she's kinda getting a bit stalkerish. She's obssessed with meh! D: Big Brother: I noticed... Accepted. You have 2 points left. Cloudtail: For 2 points I nominate ASHFUR, cause he promised to make me a cheesecake and he hasn't yet! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BLUESTAR 10 HAZELTAIL 8 WHITESTORM 7 Ferncloud 5 Ashfur 4 Cloudtail 4 Icecloud 3 Sandstorm 3 Hollyleaf 2 Brambleclaw 0 Lionblaze 0 Big Brother: Lionblaze, to the chamber. (Lionblaze enters) Big Brother: Lionblaze, nominate now. Lionblaze: For 3 points I nominate WHITESTORM, because he is distancing himself from the group. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Lionblaze: For 2 points I nominate ASHFUR, because he's really annoying and I want him out of the house! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BLUESTAR 10 WHITESTORM 10 HAZELTAIL 8 Ashfur 6 Ferncloud 5 Cloudtail 4 Icecloud 3 Sandstorm 3 Hollyleaf 2 Brambleclaw 0 Lionbaze 0 Big Brother: Sandstorm, to the chamber (Sandstorm enters) Big Brother: Sandstorm, nominate now. Sandstorm: For 4 points I nominate HAZELTAIL. She's rude to me and other people a lot, and she can be a real pain in the tail! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Sandstorm: For 1 point I nominate BRAMBLECLAW. He cries over everything and I'm getting tired of it. Big Brother: Accepted. Do you think he'd cry over that? Sandstorm: Probably. Big Brother: Should I show him? Sandstorm: No! Table: HAZELTAIL 12 BLUESTAR 10 WHITESTORM 10 Ashfur 6 Ferncloud 5 Cloudtail 4 Icecloud 3 Sandstorm 3 Hollyleaf 2 Brambleclaw 1 Lionblaze 0 Big Brother: Bluestar, to the chamber. (Bluestar enters) Big Brother: Bluestar, nominate now. Bluestar: For 4 points I nominate ICECLOUD, because she's trying to steal Whitestorm from me! D: Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Bluestar: For 1 point I nominate FERNCLOUD, because she took a photo of my little Whitey without his permission and she says she's gonna post it on Facebook! Big Brother: Accepted. Nominations are over, all housemates, to the lounge. FINAL TABLE: HAZELTAIL 12 BLUESTAR 10 WHITESTORM 10 Icecloud 7 Ashfur 6 Ferncloud 6 Cloudtail 4 Sandstorm 3 Hollyleaf 2 Brambleclaw 1 Lionblaze 0 (all housemates are in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, as you know, Ferncloud was the holder of tonight's superpower. Her power was, she could nominate one cat for six points. Berrynose: Why couldn't ''I ''have that power? Big Brother: Cause you can't. Berrynose: I WANT A POWER!!!! Big Brother: I will now reveal the cats nominated, and the number of points they received: On 12 points, HAZELTAIL. Hazeltail: Nooo! I can't be nominated! I haven't kissed Cloudtail yet! Cloudtail: (runs away) Big Brother: On 10 points, BLUESTAR. Ferncloud: (shrinks in to couch) Bluestar: (motions cutting throat) Ferncloud: (shrins even further in to the couch untill it sucks her up) Icecloud: NOOO! MOTHER! Big Brother: And, also on 10 points, WHITESTORM. Whitestorm: Oh well, I saw this coming. Big Brother: That is all. Icecloud: I'LL FIND YOU MOTHER! (hacks couch to pieces) Ferncloud: No! Bluestar will kill me if you find me! Icecloud: Oh okay bye then! WEEK SEVEN, DAILY SHOW (camera zooms in to the couch, where Ferncloud is still hiding from Bluestar) Ferncloud: (muffled voice) Uh... Guys? It's been a day now! Can I come out? Icecloud: Has anyone seen Ferncloud? Bluestar: Let me know if you have! I owe her something. (evil grin) (Brambleclaw sits down on the couch, right in the spot where Ferncloud is hiding) Ferncloud: (still muffled) Ow! Who's sitting on me? Brambleclaw: AAAAAH! Lionblaze: What is it Brambleclaw? Brambleclaw: (shaking and pointing) The couch... It spoke... Hollyleaf: What? Let me check it out. (Hollyleaf sniffs the couch) Hollyleaf: Why can I smell Ferncloud? Bluestar: Is she hiding under there? (Bluestar rips the couch to pieces, revealling Ferncloud) Ferncloud: Oh, thank StarClan! Bluestar: (evil scary voice) Good morning, Ferncloud! Ferncloud: AAAAAAH! NOT YOU! Bluestar: He he he! (Bluestar claws Ferncloud) Ferncloud: Ow! That wasn't very nice! Bluestar: Neither was giving me 6 points! (Bluestar jumps on Ferncloud) Ferncloud: Some cat help me! D: Sandstorm: Use your Warrior skills! Ferncloud: But I'm a kit machine! I stopped fighting ages ago! (Bluestar claws Ferncloud again) Ferncloud: Aaaaah! Ashfur: For StarClan's sake! (Ashfur drags Bluestar off Ferncloud by her tail) Bluestar: OOOOOW! That's my tail! Big Brother: Bluestar, Big Brother is very disappointed in you. Bluestar: Why? Big Brother: Not only did you destroy a $165,000 couch, but you attacked Ferncloud! Get to the Doghouse! (Bluestar is in the Doghouse) Big Brother: Bluestar... Do you know what your punishment is? Bluestar: What? Big Brother: You have to talk to Willowpelt on the phone untill she hangs up! Bluestar: NOOOOOO! Not Willowpelt! She's a psycho! D: Big Brother: Here's the phone, now talk to her. Bluestar: (gulps and nervously takes phone) Uh... Hi Willowpelt! Willowpelt: OMG HAAAAAAAAI BLUESTAR WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bluestar: (mouths swearword to Big Brother) How's StarClan? Willowpelt: IT'S AWESOME! WE HAD THE ANNUAL HOT DOG FESTIVAL AND I SAW A SHINY LITTLE LEPRECHAUN AND I CHASED IT AND GREW A SQUIRRELTAIL! WOOOOO! Bluestar: That's... Lovely Willowpelt. Willowpelt: I KNOW RIGHT!!!!!!!!!! AND I GOT A PET UNICORN AND I FEED HIM EVERY DAY AND EVERY NIGHT AND HE IS CALLED SPARKLEY!!!!!!!!!!! :D I'LL SEND YOU A PHOTO!!! SPARKELY SAYS HI! Bluestar: Unicorns can't talk! Willowpelt: BUT SPARKELY CAN!!!!!! HE SAYS HE LIKES AMERICAN HORROR STORY AND COMPUTER GAMES AND HE KEEPS POSTERS OF ME IN HIS BEDROOM! OH, HE HAS A BEDROOM, DID I FORGET TO TELL YOU? Bluestar: Stop shouting! Willowpelt: I CAN'T HELP IT, I'M A CRAZY PSYCHO! OH, GOTTA GO, SEASAME STREET'S ON! BYEEEEEEEEEEE! (Willowpelt hangs up) Bluestar: Oh thank StarClan! (shudders) Big Brother: Bluestar, you may leave the Doghouse. (Bluestar teleports) Sandstorm: Since when does Bluestar have teleporting abilities? (camera zooms in to Ashfur and Cloudtail in the bedroom. Cloudtail is standing over Ashfur) Cloudtail: (pokes with paw) Hey Ashfur! Get up! Ashfur: Yes, I'll have a coffee thanks! (rolls over) Cloudtail: ASHFUR! (Ashfur wakes up) Ashfur: (groans) Not this again! Cloudtail: Yes this again! Cheesecake! XD Ashfur: Let me have a shower then... (Ashfur gets out of the shower. Cloudtail is waiting) Ashfur: AAAAAAAH! Cloudtail: Hehe. Hi. Ashufr: Stop doing this to me! Cloudtail: (running around in circles) CHEEEEESECAAAAAKE! Ashfur: WE GET IT! (shoots Cloudtail with a tranquilliser dart) Cloudtail: But... All I wanted was a... (drops) Ashfur: Finally! (Five hours later) Cloudtail: (wakes up) CHEEEEEESECAAAAAAAAAKE! Tangle: Cloudtail, you've been asleep for five hours, we ran out of time now. Cloudtail: YOU WILL NOT DO THIS TO ME AGAIN! (points nachos gun to Tangle) Tangle: Okay. go get Ashfur. Cloudtail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!!!!!!!! XDDDDD Ashfur: Oh great... Cloudtail: CHEESECAKE TIME! TANGLE SAYS WE HAVE TIME! Ashfur: D: Tangle! Tangle: But... He pointed a nachos gun at me! Cloudtail: (running around in cirecles) CHEEEEEEEESE... Ashfur: SHUT UP! Cloudtail: (sits down) Ashfur: Okay, so a cheesecake recipe is long and boring and complicated and I can't be bothered explaining, so we get a tin, put the mixture in and bake it for 45 minutes in a 300 degree oven. Okay? Cloudtail: Okay! (20 minutes later) Cloudtail: This is taking forever! D: (turns over up to 1002 degrees) Ashfur: Cloudtail! Turn it down! (Cloudtail turns it down) Ashfur: Cloudtail, you burnt it! (Ashfur takes out the cheesecake) Cloudtail: WOOOOOO! Ashfur: Cloudtail, it's burnt... Cloudtail: I don't care! (devours cheesecake) Ashfur: Right... Uh, I'll leave you to that! (backs away slowly) WEEK SEVEN, CHALLENGE (With Special Appearances from Mossy and Nighty) (camera zooms in to the bedroom where everyone is waking up) Bluestar: Good moooorning Baltimoooore! Ashfur: Uh... What? Bluestar: I have no idea! What's happening to me!? D: Ashfur: Did you catch some of Willowpelt's crazyness? Bluestar: I like purple unicorns! (slaps paw over mouth) AAAAAAAH! Ashfur: D: She did! Quick! Get Jayfeather! Ferncloud: JAYFEATHER! BLUESTAR'S INHERITED WILLOWPELT'S PSYCHONESS! Jayfeather: Nuuuuu! (runs out) Bluestar: I like chocolate coated nachos pancakes! Jayfeather: It's getting worse! She needs help! Cloudtail: Did she say nachos? (runs around crazily) Jayfeather: Um... Does he need help too? Ashfur: No, he's already like that Bluestar: Yellow-flavoured Sky! AAAAAAAAAAH! Hollyleaf: She's getting crazier by the second! Icecloud: What do we do???? D: Jayfeather: (grabs fridge) Whitestorm hit her over the head with this! Whitestorm: Won't that damage her even more? Jayfeather: No, it'll make her better! Whitestorm: Okay, if you say so! (hits Bluestar) Bluestar: OW! Jayfeather: Say something! Bluestar: Pi= 3.14, 13 X 379= 4927, I know how to make a nuclear missile! Jayfeather: She's better! Whitestorm: No, I think she's still crazy Bluestar: No I'm not! I just found a note here, that says: TO BE READ IN THE LOUNGE. Brambleclaw: Let's go! (everyone leaves, Sandstorm is still asleep) Berrynose: We forgot to wake up Sandstorm! Hazeltail: I'll get her! (Hazeltail runs back in to the bedroom) Hazeltail: SANDSTORM WAKE THE (bleep) UP! Sandstorm: (jolts awake) Hazeltail: There's a note in the lounge! Sandstorm: Just let me put on some clothes first Hazeltail: You're a cat! You don't wear clothes! Cloudtail: (holding note) Dear Housemates, today you will be participating in a TALENT SHOW! Everyone: WOOO! Cloudtail: There will be 3 judges; Big Brother, and two other cats! The winner will receive a paid for dinner at... AAAAAAAAAH! :D Sandstorm: What is it? Whitestorm: (grabs note) The winner receives a paid for dinner at Mexi-Joe's! The greatest Mexican food fast-food restaurant ever! Big Brother: All housemates, go outside. (Everyone goes outside) Big Brother: Welcome housemates, to the talent show! Ferncloud: Big Brother is a Twoleg? I thought he was a voice! Big Brother: Um... Ok? Bluestar: (snarls) Who are ''those ''two? I've never seen them in my life? Mosseye: That's because we live in different Clans dummy, I'm Mosseye by the way. Nightshimmer: And I'm NIGHTSHIMMER! XD But everyone calls me Nighty. I'm insane! Bluestar: More than Willowpelt? Nightshimmer: ESPECIALLY MORE THAN WILLOWPELT! (starts dancing with carrots on her head) Big Brother: O...kay! While Nighty dances, you guys have half an hour to prepare your acts. Tangle: But... I don't wanna write about preparing! Can't we just go to a half an hour break? Big Brother: It's not legal... Tangle: This is a fanfiction, everything's legal! (turns to audience) Okay, we'll be back in half an hour! XD (everyone has stopped practicing) Big Brother: Okay, it's time to start the talent show! Ashfur, you're up first! (Ashfur walks on the stage) Nightshimmer: What's your talent? Ashfur: Stand-up comedy Mosseye: Well, get started then Ashfur: So I walked in to camp and Brambleclaw was dead! Brambleclaw: Why do you hate me? (cries) Nightshimmer: That wasn't very nice! Big Brother: Ashfur, when the challenge is over, you will be going to the doghousee. Ashfur: D: does that mean I lose? Mosseye: Yes it does... Ashfur: Aww! (walks off sadly) Big Brother: Okay. Sandstorm, you're up next. (Sandstorm walks on to the stage) Mosseye: What are you gonna do? Sandstorm: I'm gonna sing Valerie by Mark Ronson & Amy Winehouse! Nightshimmer: Music! (no music plays) Nightshimmer: I said: Music! (still no music) Nightshimmer: Do you want me to come over there and maul you? (music plays) Nightshimmer: That's better! Sandstorm: (in epic voice) Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water... Big Brother: Wow! Mosseye: How awesome! Nightshimmer: GAAAAAAAH! :D Sandstorm: And I think of all the things what you're doing and in my head I paint a pictureeeee! Why don't you come on over Valerie? (music finishes) Nightshimmer: THAT... WAS.... AWESOME! XD Mosseye: Really well done, you could win the talent show. Sandstorm: I WON?? WOOOO! Mosseye: No, I said you ''could ''win, but you're winning at the moment Sandstorm: Awwwwww yeah! (Sandstorm walks off stage) Tangle: And I think we should go to a break... Berrynose: No! I'm up next! Tangle: (sigh) Fine then! (Berrynose walks up) Nightshimmer: Well... Mister Annoying! Daisy: That isn't nice! Tangle: Go away! You aren't needed for challenges! (Daisy leaves) Mosseye: What's your talent? Berrynose: I remix songs! Nightshimmer: And what song will you be remixing? Berrynose: What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction Nightshimmer: I ''love One Direction, so this better be good! (fast beat starts playing) Song: You're insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads as you walk through the door! Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you.... Nightshimmer: STOP! That's awful! You ruined One Direction! Mosseye: It wasn't that bad Big Brother: Yeah, I actually liked it. Nightshimmer: But... He ruined Harry, Niall, Louis, Zayn and Liam's amazing voices! Big Brother: Wait a minute... You're a cat. How do you know about twoleg bands? Nightshimmer: 'Cause I do! (Niall Horan appears) Niall: It wasn't that bad. Good job Berrynose I kinda liked it! Nightshimmer: (gasp) NIALL HORAN! (Niall turns around) Niall: Ah, hello little kitty! (Nightshimmer starts running towards Niall) Nightshimmer: NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!!!! XD I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME! (Niall starts running like mad) Nightshimmer: LOOOOOOOOVE MEEEEEEE! Mosseye: GIVE ME LOVE! Nightshimmer: This isn't the song you idiot! Mosseye: Aww :( (Nighty chases after Niall) Big Brother: Nightshimmer, come back at once. Nightshimmer: NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! :DDDDDDDDDDDD YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL! YOU ARE MY ONE THING! I'M IN LOVE WITH ALL YOUR LITTLE THINGS! Mosseye: Big Brother, I don't think she's coming back Big Brother: (sigh) Fine. We'll just continue with two judges (Nighty turns around) Nightshimmer: NOOOOOO! I wanna be a judge still! (dashes back to seat) Big Brother: Okay, now we can get back to the show! Brambleclaw is up next! (Brambleclaw walks on to the stage wearing a tutu) Nightshimer: HAHAHA! (falls off chair) Big Brother: Brambleclaw, why are you wearing a tutu? Brambleclaw: It's part of my act! Mosseye: Are you okay Nightshimmer? Nightshimmer: Yeah, I'm good. (gasp) NIALL LEFT A FOOTPRINT HERE! (rubs face against footprint) Mosseye: Get up! Brambleclaw's about to do, um... What are you doing Brambleclaw? Brambleclaw: I'm gonna do ballet! (Nightshimmer starts laughing again) Big Brother: You may start Brambleclaw. (Brambleclaw goes to do a pirouette but trips over and rolls his ankle) Brambleclaw: Ow, my ankle! Ow! It hurts! (crying) Mosseye: Okay, you need an ice pack. Brambleclaw: What's an ice pack? Mosseye: Never mind. You can leave. Brambleclaw: But I can't walk on my ankle! Mosseye: Fine! Security Guard! (Security Guard comes and carries Brambleclaw off the stage) Brambleclaw: AAAAAH! BIG SCARY TWOLEG! (runs away) Big Brother: I thought he rolled his ankle? Cloudtail is next! (Cloudtail walks on to stage wearing a magic cape) Cloudtail: I am a magician! But I need a volunteer for my act! Nightshimmer: (jumping up and down and waving paws in the air) ME! PICK ME! NIGHTY WANTS A TURN! LET NIGHTY BE YOUR VOLUNTEER! Cloudtail: Um... Anyone else? Hazeltail: MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Nighty: NIGHTYYYYYYYYYYY! Cloudtail: Um... I pick Nighty! Hazeltail: NOOOOOOOO! Cloudtail: Okay Nighty, get in this box (NIghty climbs in the box) Cloudtail: Now, I'm gonna lock the box (takes key and locks the box) Nightshimmer: I'm kinda scared now... Cloudtail: And now... WE LIGHT THE BOX ON FIRE!! Nighshimmer: NUU! (Cloudtail lights the box on fire) Mosseye: No! You'll kill her! (Cloudtail taps the box 3 times with his magic wand) Cloudtail: ABRACACATRA! (massive smoke cloud appears) Big Brother: We can't see! D: (smoke clears and Nighty is out of the box) Mosseye, Big Brother & Nighty: WOOOOOOOO! Big Brother: Okay, I can't be bothered with the rest of the acts, so CLOUDTAIL WINS! Everyone who hasn't performed yet: NOOOOOOOOO! Big Brother: Cloudtai, you win a paid for dinner at Mexi-Joes! Cloudtail: (gasp) NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! (runs around in circles) Thanks to Mossy and Nighty for letting me put them in this episode! WEEK SEVEN, EVICTION Voice-over: Welcome to the LIVE EVICTION! Please welcome your host, DAISY! (Daisy walks on to the stage) Daisy: Hello every cat and welcome to the live eviction! Who's going to go home? (crowd mumbles unrecognisable response) Daisy: Well, why don't we take a look at- (Niall Horan comes running past) Daisy: What in the name of StarClan? (Nightshimmer comes running past) Daisy: Not you again! D: Nightshimmer: Have you seen Niall Horan come past? Daisy: He went that way (points with tail) Nightshimmer: Thanks! I hope Hazeltail is evicted, bye! Daisy: Don't come back please! Nightshimmer: Oh, I'll be back Daisy (runs off in search of Niall) Daisy: Righty-o then. As I was saying, why don't we take a look at the voting lines? (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read:) ??? 40% ??? 36% ??? 24% Daisy: Someone is definitely in trouble, but it may not be too late to save your favourite! Here are the numbers you need: Voice-over: To save HAZELTAIL call 1902 55 71 08! Or SMS HAZELTAIL to 161 661! To save BLUESTAR call 1902 55 71 15! Or SMS BLUESTAR to 161 661! To save WHITESTORM call 1902 55 71 16! Or SMS WHITESTORM to 161 661! Daisy: Well, the voting lines close after this break so get voting... (Niall and Nightshimmer come running past) Nightshimmer: NIAAAAAALL! Daisy: I've had enough of this, GET OUT BOTH OF YOU! (Daisy boots them both out) Daisy: Now that that's taken care of, we're going to go to a break! Daisy: We're back, I've locked the door so Nighty can't get in, and now we're about to reveal the cat who is safe! (Nightshimmer has sprouted epic eagle wings and flies in through the window) Daisy: Can someone lock the windows please? Nightshimmer: Hazeltail's gonna go! Daisy: NO SHE IS NOT! Get out! (cuts off eagle wings) Nightshimmer: Nuuuu! My wings! D: (Nightshimmer exits) Daisy: Somebody should arrest that cat! Now, let's cross to the house to see which cat is safe! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hi housemates! Housemates: Hiiiii! Daisy: I'm here to tell you who's safe! (pauses for effect) After receiving the most amount of votes to SAVE, the cat that is definitely staying is... HAZELTAIL! Hazeltail: Wooo! Daisy: HA! SUCKED IN NIGHTSHIMMER! Nightshimmer: Nooooo! D: Whitestorm: Nooooo! Bluestar: One of us is definitely going to be evicted! D: Daisy: (dancing happily) Hazeltail's safe, Hazeltail's safe, ooooooh yeah! Producer: Daisy, stop dancing, you have a show to run! Daisy: Oh... That. (clears throat) So, now we know that Hazeltail's safe and there is no way for Nightshimmer to come back in here unless she has teleportation. Come back after the break to see which cat will be evicted! Daisy: We're back! And now we're about to find out wether Bluestar or Whitestorm will be evicted! (Nightshimmer teleports in) Daisy: Oh (bleep) Producer: Daisy! Stop swearing! Daisy: Then get her outta here! Nightshimmer: Uh... Sorry to bother you again, but... Daisy: We are not having a conversation! Nightshimmer: But... (breaks in to song) Lonely, I'm Miss lonely, I have no Niaaaaaall to call me oooooooown I'm so lonely! Daisy: That's nice for you! Why don't you go back to your own Clan? Nightshimmer: Can't I stay and watch the eviction and maul whoever comes out? Daisy: NO! Do you want to be tranquillised? Nightshimmer: (runs away) Daisy: The door is locked! Nightshimmer: (climbs up to window) Daisy: And so are the windows! Nightshimmer: (teleports out) Daisy: Oh thank StarClan that's over! Now, who wants to find out who is evicted? Random kit in crowd: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Daisy: Okay, let's cross to the house! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hello again! Ferncloud: Tell us who is evicted! Please be Bluestar! Bluestar: Shut up. Now. Ferncloud: Ok! (whimpers) Daisy: Can't we talk first? Everyone: No! Daisy: Ok then... (eyes cloud) Whitestorm, Bluestar, one of you is seconds away from being evicted from the Big Brother house. After receiving the LEAST amount of votes to save, it's time to go... It's time to go... WHITESTORM! Bluestar & Ferncloud: Nuuuuu! Whitestorm: But that means you're safe! Bluestar: Oh. Yaaaay! (Whitestorm and the others get off the couch and head over to the exit) Whitestorm: Bye everyone! Bluestar: Nuuuu! My nephew be gone! D: Whitestorm: Bye aunty Bluestar! (touches nose with Bluestar) (The doors open and Whitestorm exits) Bluestar: Well, now that I'm safe... (gives Ferncloud evil grin) Ferncloud: Noooooooo! Daisy: Please welcome evictee number Five, WHITESTORM! (Whitestorm walks out on to the stage) Whitestorm: Hello Daisy! Daisy: (hugs) Whitestorm: I forgot you were a stalker... Daisy: Sit down (they sit down) Daisy: Let's take a look at the voting lines! (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read:) HAZELTAIL 40% BLUESTAR 36% WHITESTORM 24% Whitestorm: Ah cool. Well, at least Bluestar gets to destroy Ferncloud next week. Daisy: No, she doesn't or else she'll be evicted. Now Whitestorm, you have a superpower to give out... Who's it going to? Whitestorm: I'm gonna give it to... Nightshimmer: Give it to Hollyleaf! (points avocado gun) Whitestorm: (destorys avocado gun) Nightshimmer: Nuuuuu! My power! (disappears) Whitestorm: I'll give it to... Bluestar! Daisy: Well, folks Bluestar has the superpower! I'm your host Daisy and Whitestorm has just been evicted. Good night every cat! Whitestorm: Good night! There's gonna be a major twist next week! What will it be? Will Bluestar get revenge on Ferncloud? What will Bluestar's power be and what will she do with it? Find out in Big Brother: ThunderClan (Week Eight)! Category:Big Brother Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions